x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mulder
This could be a very good project. You should probably copy episode and character outlines from Wikipedia. If I was running this place I'd focus more on finer details like meanings, inside jokes, fan terminology, obscure facts, etc. Good luck. General Specific 01:48, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) Developing a community & Wikipedia images I'm certainly not an "expert" in developing a community, as I seem to be in the same boat as you with my own wikicity. However, there is info on developing a community and "promoting" your wiki at the Central Wikicity. I'm really only a casual fan of the X-Files (no dvd's, but I was a big fan in my youth), and I don't visit message boards and such. It's probably hard to build a community nowadays because the show is gone, but if they ever get around to making that movie they promised oh-so-long ago, then you might see a little expansion. I just added the site to my IE favorites, so I'll try to contribute more. I'm not as good a writer as you are and can't do Defiant-class Mulder-type articles, but I'll do what I can. Anyways, I have a separate question. How do you feel about exporting some pictures from Wikipedia? I gather that you have some DVD's (at least the movie), and you would want original contributions, but I can make a template or something to explain the origin of the image.--Tim Thomason 06:19, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) Administrator Rights Sorry, I haven't been here for a couple of days because of computer-related problems. Anyways, if you think I'm ready for administratorship here, go right ahead, I won't object, and I have a feeling no one else will. There are some minor MediaWiki changes I would make (MediaWiki:Noarticletext), but other than some minor vandal-relieving problems, there's not much else I'd be doing, admin-wise. I am familiar with the art of administratorship, so I am able to do it. I sent a note to a couple of people at Memory Alpha (Krevaner, Mike Nobody) since they mentioned X-Files on their user page, and at least Krevaner and Vedek Dukat expressed interest. I'm not sure how much my state stubs and J. Edgar Hoover and Vampire pages have been helpful, as I am often interested in minor things like that than the bigger things, which are still desperately needed. I'm sure a full state and Dana Scully and alien would be more helpful. I like to cover the topic completely and use every mention from the series, which isn't viable for Dana Scully and alien. I also have trouble wrapping my head around all the Conspiracy episodes (Supersoldier, Bounty Hunter, Syndicate). Since the site is new, and it's always nice to have a helping hand, I graciously accept your "nomination" for administratorship.--Tim Thomason 06:50, 26 Nov 2005 (UTC) A Note from Administrator Thomason Just giving you a short thanks for the adminship. I already created the Noarticletext, which I believe would be quite useful. I'll try going through the Special pages and maybe making some policy pages (although according to the Central Wikicity, the less policy the better). Anyways, thanks again.--Tim Thomason 22:03, 26 Nov 2005 (UTC) Re (reply): Recurring Characters I would define both John Doggett and Monica Reyes as "Main characters" (as they were in the opening credits), and since Reyes appeared in 4 Season 8 episodes prior to being a main character (This is Not Happening, Empedocles, Essence, and Existence) she would also be a "recurring character." I used Memory Alpha as the basis for defining who should or shouldn't be on the list. Doggett seems to have been an opening credits character from the get go (his first appearance, Within). I, perhaps incorrectly, placed all of Skinner's appearances even though he was main credited partially in the 9th season. Scully was a main character throughout the series, and Mulder was a main character for the first 7 seasons. His multiple appearances in the 8th season might qualify him for "recurring" status (I put a list on his page). So the way I see it, if we put Reyes in, we should put Mulder in and change Skinner's list a bit. In fact, I'm going to try and see how it looks.--Tim Thomason 02:53, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re: Images Thanks for the suggestion, but since it's your DVD collection, you should probably decide where to put the images (somewhat joking). The way I see it the most visible pages (ones linked from the Main Page, and/or most Popular subjects) should be the first to receive images. I already uploaded an image of Frank Black (here), that I got from Wikipedia, but the pages desperately needing images would be Dana Scully, Chris Carter, Walter Skinner, Cigarette Smoking Man, John Doggett, and maybe Millennium (the Wikipedia logo is really small, so I didn't upload it). The longest page that should conceivably have an image, but currently doesn't, is Morris Fletcher, but since I spent a couple hours yesterday creating that page, instead of creating a needed page, I understand it would be selfish to ask for an image of him (or Vampire or J. Edgar Hoover or any other selfishly created non-pertinent information).--Tim Thomason 03:56, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re: Thank you You're welcome. I figured I was going to complete Season 2 sometime this week, and I guess I started early (Monday just started where I'm at). I retrieved the guest star and sidebar info from TV.com, but I plan to go over it with Imdb to make sure it matches. Thanks for fixing the non-alphabetic characters (It's hard to find those and I figured I was going to fix them for things like Căluşari later, but they serve as good redirects). As for Morris Fletcher, he was pretty much the star of both "Dreamland" episodes (it's Michael McKean, the guy who switches minds with Mulder), "All About Yves," and "Jump the Shark." He has a cameo in "Three of a Kind" but Dreamland, on the Season 6 DVD, is probably the best place to find images.--Tim Thomason 07:29, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re: Sources I'm not really a DVD guy, so I don't have any X-Files DVD's (I might buy one around Christmastime, but I'm not gonna buy all 9 anytime soon). I use tv.com and imdb for episode pages (info like writers, airdates, guest stars) and I use online transcripts for most other info (Inside the X has all X-Files and Lone Gunmen episodes and TwizTV has most Millennium episodes). So if I want to find all episodes that list "Oklahoma," I put "+Oklahoma site:insidethex.co.uk" into the search engine (Google), collect all X-Files/Lone Gunmen info (in my own words of course), and then put "+Oklahoma site:twiztv.com/scripts/millennium" and collect any Millennium info. Online scripts and transcripts sometimes have incorrect spelling, so I have to look out for that, and also it is tough to tell what the episode is about from the transcript, so I usually rely on memory or an episode summary (I guess tv.com would be good, but failing that a simple search for episode info will bring up plenty of online episode summaries), but I have a really good memory, so I don't have to rely on summaries that often.--Tim Thomason 08:17, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re: Morris Fletcher Good catch, Morris Fletcher is definitely a recurring character. I used TV.com's original list and expanded from there so there is still a possibility that there may be some missing recurring characters, but I think we still have most of them. By "my method" I still count two-parters as two episodes, which is why I set the limit at 3 episodes, so that every guy who shows up in a two parter wouldn't have to be included, unless they actually "re-occur" in another story. There are some 3-part storys (Gethsemane-Redux-Redux II) for example, but they are unavoidable, as moving it up to 4 occurences would begin to "x"-out some well-known recurring characters. I knew there was something up with Season 8, as you were trying to finish up all the info (good job, by the way). I'm still a little perplexed as to how you didn't remember Fletcher, but I guess you're not as much a fan of the comedic episodes as I am, which would make sense if you're a huge fan of Season 8. You'll probably recognize McKean/Fletcher when you see him though.--Tim Thomason 04:46, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) : Good job on the images, not just Fletcher, but Doggett, Reyes, and Hoover. I understand why you would want to get a pic of pre-swapped Fletcher, and the image is really good because it does stress the fact that he is still a "shadowy" figure. Speaking of images, what does the "x" next to Frank Black and Scott Blevins mean on your user page? I thought it might have meant they had images, but you seem to be removing "imaged" pages, so do they mean you are going to place new/different images on those two pages?--Tim Thomason 03:55, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) Image suggestions (also I said some things on your Memory-Alpha talk page, if you're interested, which you don't seem to be) These aren't suggestions for new images (hopefully I'll get some new articles first), but a suggestion for images you are planning to get. I know you stated on my talk page that you are getting first and last images of people, which is a cool idea, but I think for an encyclopedia you should get the best picture for the subject that sums up the article. Obviously any really good, featured-level article, will have enough picture room to have a first and last picture (in their biography section). But the main point I'm trying to convey is simply that I would really like a picture of short-haired season 3-season 7 Scully. Skinner would be alright with his Tooms and The Truth images (I vaguely recall that he seemed to de-age). Millennium probably just needs an image from the opening titles, and then maybe I could stick a picture of Black on there. Vampire would look really good with the image of Ronnie Strickland (red-haired pizza guy, from the movie The Sandlot) with his yellow eyes and fake fangs about to bite down on Mulder, when Mulder was drugged in his motel room. However if you want to stick an image from 3 or a picture of Lucius Hartwell in vampire mode (Luke Wilson is pretty much an uber-celebrity now, compared to most X-Files actors), that would be alright too, I guess (two images won't hurt a sufficiently lengthed article). A picture from the Millennium X-Files episode for Frank Black would look pretty cool (given that they made him look so old, even though the last episode of Millennium was set only months before). I'm not sure how different Blevins looked 3 years later in the Redux trilogy, however a picture of him dying or being killed would be a nice change of pace. Anyway, that's just some ideas I have. Hopefully someone else will beat you too them.--Tim Thomason 17:49, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) Link to this site Is there a way to link an article at Wikipedia to this site? On Wikipedia, one only has to type "memoryalpha". Is there an X-Files wiki version? Also, thank you for correcting the mistake I make on Robert Wisden's page. Got my Robert's mixed up! Tough Little Ship 14:25, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) : I already answered this on User talk:Tough Little Ship, so don't worry about it.--Tim Thomason 21:16, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) More images Tough Little Ship seems to be really anxious for a good Manitou image, if you have the time. Also, I was wondering if you can get an image of Paula Sorge as Jenn in "Je Souhaite." A close-up showing the "Mark of the Jinn" would be good. There are a few other images from Shapes that should receive images (Gwen Goodensnake, Josephs) that might need images as well. Would you mind if I create an image request page at oh, maybe X-Files Wiki:Image requests or X-Files Wiki:Requests for images (I'm trying not to copy Memory Alpha on everything, despite the fact that our 3 major contributors are well known Memory Alpha archivists)?--Tim Thomason 21:16, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Me and my werewolves... I found a good Trekpulse-esque DVD capture website. Since I have none of the season DVDs its been quite useful (although they have no images of the manitou itself: http://xfphotos.fredfarm.com/index.htm -- Tough Little Ship 21:29, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::I sent an e-mail to the webmaster, and she said "Please, use anythng you'd like!" So, we should be able to use that site as a TrekPulse-like image source. DVD caps are probably preferred, though. The site does seem to focus on Mulder and Scully a tad too much. I checked the other day, and they didn't have any pictures from the first scenes in The X-Files Movie (I was looking for T.C./Bob Badalato).--Tim Thomason 07:46, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the manitou pics! It's a lot cooler looking than I thought it would be (you never really get a good look at it). Was it difficult getting the pictures? Tough Little Ship 01:33, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) A question about the DVDs I could be wrong, but you're from the UK as well aren't you? Either way, I was wondering what the difference is between the first X-Files season boxsets and the newly released cheaper ones. What gives? Tough Little Ship 01:46, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) Just 12 more years... Happy New Year to you too! I'd like to compliment you on the new image, as it matches the background better.--Tim Thomason 23:04, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) ...It's twelve more years to 2012, the year of the planned colonization. Although, it's closer to 13 years (December 22). Hopefully they'll get a movie out to deal with this unresolved issue before that happens.--Tim Thomason 03:35, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) More on 2012 I've been well aware of the importance of the year "2012" for quite some time now. The reason I haven't written the page yet, is because of its importance. I don't think my other years are that thought out, as most of them are just episode lists for that year. However, I'm planning on writing a little bit on the 2012 page now, and was hoping to be finished before you saw that message (oh, well).--Tim Thomason 04:03, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) Monobook? I know very little of the workings on websites like this one and Memory Alpha, so I was wondering if you could tell me what the monobook is and what it does? Tough Little Ship 21:20, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) You know, I like the new user page picture, but I could've sworn I've seen that on another user page before. Anyways, I never noticed the underlined links before, I'm not sure if they showed up on my browser, of if I somehow tuned it out. I guess that pretty much solves all of the changes you did to the CSS. I don't mind that you took the monobook styles out of MA and the 24 wiki, since they both use a dark style, and the X-Files and Millennium are dark enough shows that deserve a dark style.--Tim Thomason 01:06, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) Re: William Scully II Yeah, little William definitely needs to be on the recurring characters page, I'll take a look at it in a bit. I have seen the 24 wiki, however, since I'm not a fan of the show (I watched some of the first season eps, but kinda stopped after Lou Diamond Phillips showed up, no offense to the actor), I don't really contribute. I remembered you wrote somewhere that you combined the 24 wiki and Memory Alpha monobooks to create this site's appearance, that's why I mentioned it above.--Tim Thomason 02:12, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) Good job with images Great job uploading images and pretty much wiping out the wanted images page. I just figured a little acknowledgement was in order, and I appreciate the fact that you wasted a day uploading images.--Tim Thomason 05:24, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) : I was joking around when I said you "wasted" a day, sorry if you misunderstood that (or I misunderstood you). I'm going to add one in a second, and then I'll probably add some more tomorrow. I was just trying to compliment you with some humor.--Tim Thomason 12:03, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) Re: US Presidents I believe Nixon might have appeared on the television set in "Little Green Men" and "Paper Hearts," although I could be wrong (he was heavily referenced at least). He did appear on the Lone Gunmen's desktop in "One Breath." I was just under the impression that "Je Souhaite" was his best photo as Mulder showed it to the camera (am I confusing it with Mussolini?). As for George W. Bush, I believe he has been referenced on TLG at least once as well. I would really be interested in the guy who impersonated George W. Bush, as that would be a great addition to the article.--Tim Thomason 12:29, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) : I've added a George W. Bush article, and it contains all info from the three episodes in which there is vaguely a reference (a Bush impersonator in "Three Men and a Smoking Diaper," a reference to the President in "Three Words" and "The Truth"). Since I accidentally created the article on Talk:George W. Bush and had to move and delete the talk page, I think I might have to get some sleep (I'm on the George W. Bush side of the world). The article is marked as incomplete, so if you could add a couple details on what he did in the deleted scene, that would be most helpful. Thanks.--Tim Thomason 13:16, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) Re: Re-Welcoming, also Episode templates Sorry for missing out on a week or so, I've been experiencing computer problems (well, lack thereof) lately, and feel bad that I haven't been around. Thanks for the explanation on my talk page about the George Bush scene. I'm proposing a new template for the episode pages. Right now, it's just a copy of the box you started on the pages, but if you have a good idea on how to change it or something, go ahead and change it or say something on the talk page. The template is located at Template:TXF episode. You or I can also make a Template:Millennium episode and Template:TLG episode. I plan on starting with TXF Season 1, if you decide to pitch in.--Tim Thomason 02:38, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) The Unnamed People Problem, or "Radio Shack personnel#Creepy guy in corner" anti-solution Your suggestion does make sense. I realize I was kind of slacking when I failed to update the links (I updated the first 10), and was meaning to get back to it. The thing is, if we send all links to the Unnamed people page, that page would theoretically become massive and would have to branch off to several pages. That's why, after wrapping my head around possibilities, I attempted to make the change to the somewhat confusing system of several personnel pages. In order to make your idea work, I propose that we break off all links to the Unnamed people page, of course. We should probably not even link pages to "unimportant" figures like "Coroner #4" and "Sheriff's Deputy with Hat #9," for now at least. The figures "important" enough to warrant their own page would include the ones I already listed at the top of the Unnamed people (people I think are givens like X, Deep Throat, and Cigarette Smoking Man), as well as a other unnameds that appeared in over 3 episodes (all recurring unnameds). That brings me to the point of "naming" unnamed characters. Sometimes it would be very easy, such as using the script/commonly known names like "Toothpick Man." I do foresee (although I'm not psychic) the possibility of having trouble with the naming, such as for numbered types of characters ("Ketchup Clown #57") who may have appeared in enough episodes, or unnamed characters with 2 or more names ("Secretary #0" one week, "Ketchup Clown's Assistant" the next week). Of course, if there is a problem, the page should be created at wherever the archivist feels best, and then maybe a discussion on naming on the talk page. This abundance of unnameds is where The X-Files Universe differs from other universi (umm, Star Trek Universe), and a clear policy like this is very helpful, and totally trumps my MA-based idea. Anyways, tell me what you think (or better yet, maybe move this discussion to the Unnamed people talk page).--Tim Thomason 04:21, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) Two answers for the price of one The Space-time continuum was mentioned in both Dreamland and Dreamland II to describe the effects of the space warp (a tear in the space-time continuum). The "time-space continuum" was mentioned in Fearful Symmetry in a bunch of astrological mumbo jumbo (an astrological variation, a trouble with the time-space continuum). As for the Little Green Men, I see a few typos and at least one repeat, but other than that it looks pretty good. I guess you're going in order of when the reference is mentioned, as opposed to alphabetical order. I would go alphabetical to prevent duplication. The eventual summary would somewhat ween out a lot of the mentioned things and the order of it all. I'm not sure about the "Tuesday" and "Wednesday" references though. I'll go through fixing up any typos and repetition, but I won't change the order right now.--Tim Thomason 05:49, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) : I realized the George E. Hale to George Ellery Hale thing about a day after I made the mistake. I didn't know about the "dancer's" names (or possible name) and the Harvard, Massachusetts reference, having not seen the episode in ages and being ignorant of Massachusetts geography. I think a page on "George E. Hale" saying something like "the name Fox Mulder used in 1994 on an airplane" with a reference and link to the original Hale is fine (didn't he use other names?). It was kinda late/early for me so I'm sorry if I made too many mistakes "fixing" the page.--Tim Thomason 23:56, 19 January 2006 (UTC) George Bush? image and other presidents Looking at the photo, it's hard to tell if the guy on the left (the guy on the right is definitely not George Bush) is Bush or not. He looks a little young (Bush was 65-69 when president) to me and is missing his trademark glasses. It could be an actor I suppose, but the photo looks *very* cropped. Of course, there has to be something important about this guy. The facial structure is somewhat similar, but the hair and age don't seem to match. I'd say it's probably not Bush, unless someone recognizes this photo as an early Bush photo (maybe from early in his Vice Presidency or in the 70s when he was CIA director?).--Tim Thomason 05:53, 21 January 2006 (UTC) : Regarding Image:Howard Graves with Presidents.jpg (by the way, weird how he is missing a face and wearing some kind of big toupee in those photos), we obviously don't need the Clinton photo, and I'm not sure, but I think there might be a better Reagan photo in "Dreamland." The other photo is most likely a photo of the missing George Bush and looks way more like him than that other photo. I think that should definitely be cropped (maybe zoomed on your DVD if it shows up better) and used. We can probably crop this photo a bit and use it on the President page.--Tim Thomason 06:40, 21 January 2006 (UTC) Re-regarding the is he or isn't he photo of George Bush, I don't see a reason in keeping it. I asked one person, and I tried some online searches, but could not yield any results. It might go on a Howard Graves page, but we can probably get away with just using the real Bush-Graves photo for that page (and a photo of normal Howard Graves, and him as a ghost or whatever).--Tim Thomason 16:10, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Re: Season Pages I think I pretty much plead my case on Category talk:Seasons, which you've already seen and replied to, and I just created the TLG Season 1 page, so that should complete the category.--Tim Thomason 04:30, 22 January 2006 (UTC) I'm on a Samantha Mulder kick I hope you weren't planning on creating a Samantha Mulder page anytime soon, because I went ahead and wrote a little something about her. Feel free to correct all of my grammar, misspellings (and I was a county spelling bee champion!), or provide any material of your own. I requested some Samantha-related images on the Wanted images page, but if you feel some other images would better help the article, feel free to upload those instead. I'd like to thank you for keeping up the image archive and, again, the posting of DVD caps (Presidents, firemen, whatever else).--Tim Thomason 13:17, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Re: Alphabetizing Cast Lists Sorry about that. I just figured it would make finding someone easier if they were alphabetical. Won't happen again! :) --Renegade54 15:00, 1 February 2006 (UTC) Thanks, grammar, and Miles Thanks for your help, as always, with the Cigarette Smoking Man page. I think the "skeleton" I put up should fit the needs for the page. The appearances table is a little experimental, so if you think that should be changed/gotten rid of, go right ahead. I'm going to try to work on some Season 3 info today, but it could be a week before I get all of Season 3 (and Season 4) up (I've been a weekend guy lately). One grammar correction that I'm not sure of is the "Davis's character" changed to "Davis' character." I don't know if it's an American thing or not, but I was taught in school that a possessive 's is necessary even on a person with an s-ending name. However, that my be archaic and is often not used elsewhere (especially on the internet). By the way, you've done great work on Heitz Werber, Miles, and Teresa Hoese recently (hope I'm not missing anybody), and I just wanted to compliment you on them. I am unfamiliar with Requiem, so should the 1998 dates on the Miles page be changed to 2000 (when the ep takes place)?--Tim Thomason 17:05, 5 February 2006 (UTC) Re: Questionnaire Thanks for the compliment! As for your questions: 1 (The Unnatural). Often in the episodes, Mulder disputes that the events in the flashback are taking place, and they are somewhat surreal (that's actually evidence pointing to it being real in the X-Files universe). There are a lot of hints that the story might be metaphorical (even though Dales disputes that at least once), so I figured a note would be nice to place in case of any question or inconsistencies. The only thing we know for certain is that Dales, The Bounty hunter (or, sigh, one of them), and "Exley" had a photograph taken. The Unnatural, Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man, and Jose Chung's From Outer Space (and maybe portions of Hollywood AD) might all need little "disclaimer notes" to show that the events are in question. 2 (The Bounty hunters). I guess I agree with you that he should be removed. You should take a look at Jeremiah Smith though if you want to work on including all actor who portrayed him (with a note separating out the main actor of course). I figured Bounty hunter from "Colony"/"End Game" is the same Bounty hunter from "Talitha Cumi"/"Herrenvolk" although I'm not positive. It was shown at the end of Within that there were multiple bounty hunters (on the UFO surrounding Mulder). That ruined the episode for me, because prior to that I loved thinking that the bounty hunters were all the same guy from 1947's The Unnatural, to 2000's Requiem. I guess they just like looking like Brian Thompson. 3 (Main Page). I agree that the Main Page should be unprotected. We should be able to stop any vandalism that comes by. I'm not sure how to change it (you have a pretty good simplistic design). But we should eventually as we grow (featured article, a picture of some kind, stuff like that, in time). Again, thanks for the compliment. I decided to waste my Saturday on writing the CSM article. I originally said I was going to write the whole thing, but after several hours and only two seasons done, I figure it'll take a little longer to complete.--Tim Thomason 20:13, 5 February 2006 (UTC) Shape-shifting To quote, Dales in "The Unnatural": : Do you believe that love can make a man '''shape-shift'?'' I don't know if this would be enough to warrant a "shapeshifter" article or not, but it shows that the expression "to shape-shift" is a viable word in the X-Files universe.--Tim Thomason 23:56, 5 February 2006 (UTC) : I guess it is kinda strange that Dales would ask about Exley's ability to "shape-shift" into a human when he had done so the entire story. I figure it's one of those metaphorical things that went over my head when I watched the episode. If we really wanted to make a "shape-shift" page, it would have to mention the fact that Dales was talking about a full transformation (blood and all) which none have shown (given that they shape-shift back). I was just trying to help you out.--Tim Thomason 01:34, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Links I usually just link whatever comes natural. Usually nouns which appear to be good ideas for a page some day (proper nouns and the like). If there are too many links on some page go ahead and trim them down if you want.--Tim Thomason 03:00, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Hello hey, You removed a pargraph from Soft Light earlier, Wikipedia sourced it from an external website called Kryceks.--MatthewFenton 18:43, 15 February 2006 (UTC) CSM and eventful day Of course I don't mind. I stated somewhere (in an edit summary, I think) that it was kinda "experimental" and if it didn't work should be changed, which apparently it doesn't. It looks like you've been doing a lot today (including fixing all of Tunguska mistakes, and adding all the pics I wanted). Thanks for taking a look at my Main Page idea by the way, and keep up the good work or something.--Tim Thomason 23:16, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Happy Birthday I'm probably a day late, but I hope you had a Happy birthday!--Tim Thomason 10:05, 10 March 2006 (UTC) DVD page Could I/We create a DVD page? -- Tough Little Ship 13:10, 17 April 2006 (UTC) RE: MiB Canon I replied to your query on MiB canonocity. See what you think, but I'm confident its canon. Cheers, --Deepthroat 08:57, 25 April 2006 (UTC) ....right. How about? Ok, you're not happy with the canonocity of MiB, how about re-classifying X, Krycek and Crew Cut et-al to Syndicate Operatives? That's maybe more obvious than MiB and it's undoubtedly canon. Shall I make a start? --Deepthroat 09:49, 25 April 2006 (UTC) 29/04/06 My apologies for the image, the images is indeed from the 'real world'. The wow signal was never seen in the show. Apologies also for my accidental plaigarism; I will endeavour to be more creative when writing descriptions.--Deepthroat 16:20, 29 April 2006 (UTC) Administrator Offer Hi, I'm grateful and excited about your offer, thank you. I'd love to become an administrator. What access privilages would I get? Is there a page somewhere about the duties and powers involved in the role? That's made my day, thank you again! --Deepthroat 16:56, 4 May 2006 (UTC) Accidental bureaucrat I'll fix that now. Angela (talk) 10:23, 6 May 2006 (UTC) TLS admin offer I would be honored! But I have to tell you, I know very little about the actual workings of sites like these. But I'll learn right? -- Tough Little Ship 21:38, 10 May 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for making me an administrator! I wondered where the "protect" and "delete" tabs came from, then I remembered! -- Tough Little Ship 15:47, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Aliens and Hybrids Hey, I've been doing alot of work recently on Alien stuff and wonder what conventions we shouls use to describe aliens. The Grey/Reticulans are aliens bounty hunters are aliens too. Can we use that as an umbrella term? Similar to what I've done with the umbrella term clone? Also the subject of hybrids. There's so much ambiguity! There are loads of references to hybrids, some linked (all dead) and others un-linked. Perhaps that would make a good umbrella term also? What-do-ya reckon? I'm working a quiet nightshift 2mrw so I'll get to work if you think its ok. Aliens and Hybrids are obviously a major part of the X-Files Mythology and I wanna get it right. Cheers! --Deepthroat 05:14, 21 May 2006 (UTC)